This invention relates to a paperboard display tray having easy opening and self-locking end panels.
The tray of the present invention is formed from a single paperboard blank and is economical and easy to assemble so as to provide an open-top tray to display one or more products to full view, while providing double-spaced sidewalls with an air space therebetween to cushion and preclude jostling of the product within the display space in the tray. Further, the tray of the present invention is provided with an easily accessible interior for loading and removing a product as the end walls are formed from panels which include interengaging slots and tabs to form snap locks for opening and closing the same. The assembled tray may be placed in a conventional outer sleeve with a full window displaying the product loaded within the interior of the open-topped tray of the present invention.
The tray is formed by cutting panels from a top wall of the tray and pivoting the panels downwardly so that a portion of each panel is adhesively secured to spaced portions of a bottom wall of the tray. The double side wall construction formed from the panels cut from the top wall furnishes an air space on opposed sides of a product positioned within the tray to cushion movement thereof and the opening formed in the top wall enables visibility of the product positioned within the tray to be maintained.
End closure panels are connected to the bottom and top panels, respectively, for closing opposed ends of the tray. The end closure panels connected to the bottom panel includes slots for receiving a corresponding tab extending outwardly from each of the closure panels connected to opposed end edges of the top panel, which are folded 180.degree. about the bottom closure panel, so that the tabs may be inserted into the slots to form an end panel lock.